Slave Redemption
by bbflakes
Summary: Raven's father sold her into slavery. Beast Boy meets her merely by chance, and soon she's fighting her past to make a brighter future. She makes friends and has to confront the darkness.But how does one do so when darkness has embedded itself in their own heart?How will Raven deal with these new emotions that overwhelm her?If chaos arises, how will Raven be stopped? BBxRae & more


Raven's cheek stung from the slap, and she resisted the impending urge to hold it. She could not show any defiance or much worse things could result. Her hands hung to her sides stiffly, as she moved her face back to the man. With no expression, the female apologized. "I am sorry."

The slave trader rubbed his hand. "Now look at what you made me do! I had to hit you to keep you in your place! With that red mark, how will I sell you now? I just wanna be rid of you!"

Raven merely stared back at him blankly. _I would much rather be rid of you myself! _

The man spat on the ground, annoyed. "Ugh, whatever. I already signed you up for the auction. Maybe some people like the ugly disobedient goth chicks. I've got no qualms about selling you for cheap anyways." With his statement, he turned on his heel and stalked off.

So she would be given to yet another master. She's had my fair share of horrible ones - the scars are more than proof - but with each trade off, her mind always wanders to the possibility that she could finally actually die. She has been thrown around for as long as she could remember, ever since her father sold her into slavery, she doesn't see the real point in living.

However, Raven has somehow been able to keep her virtue intact. There have been quite a few close calls, but overall, she was not used as many other female slaves were. It helped that she had strength and endurance, but maybe what made guys keep their distance was her heritage and her mysterious dark powers. Fear drives people. While it may have saved her from others at times, it also has caused her a great deal of misfortune.

Raven frowned, and lowered herself into a sitting position. She needed to get her mind off her present situation. After a long exhale, she closed her eyes and slowly inhaled and began murmuring her chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Her jumbled thoughts soon dispersed and her mind became at ease. She repeated the mantra numerous times, slowly levitating off the ground. Now she was at peace. Her emotions never got the better of her. She was never sold into slavery. Her father was not who she knew him as. She would never have to watch as other slaves are taken advantage of, abused, or killed. The world held no real evil. She was not evil.

Raven lost track of time, but at some point she lowered to the ground. No one had disturbed her meditation, probably out of fear with her strange power. People fear the unknown, what they do not understand. So there she sat, in the middle of the concrete floor, awaiting what would happen next.

Then she heard footsteps, and as they became louder, they reached the sitting female. Suddenly green flashed by her, but it was gone as quickly as it came. After a minute, Raven heard a female voice down the hall. "Where did he go?"

At first Raven thought the voice's owner would come this way, but then another voice spoke up, this one male. "I think I saw BB run that way. This way is where most of the slaves are held."

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" The female apparently retreated in another direction.

A scurrying noise a few feet away from her made Raven turn in its direction. She located a green mouse, which surprised her. However, the surprise she felt over the mouse's color was nothing compared to the shock she expertly hid when the animal somehow changed into a green boy. "Woah, who are you?" He asked her.

Raven stared at him. Was he really asking her that? Nonetheless, she answered the mutant. "Raven."

The male watched her for a moment, then grinned. "My name's Beast Boy."

Raven merely nodded, not particularly wanting to the boy.

"Sorry, I had to escape, so I came down here. Do you mind?" Beast Boy apologized.

Holding her tongue from what she wanted to say, she instead only shook her head.

Another set of heavy footsteps came down the hall, and Raven tensed slightly, which Beast Boy noticed.

A man approached the them. "Who are you?" A male voice questioned deeply.

* * *

The next chapters are going to be longer, I just like ending on cliff-hangers~

R & R please!

Thx and ENJOY!

~BB XD


End file.
